Haredas
| jname = ハレダス | rname = Haredasu | ename = Haredas | first = Chapter 523; Episode 418 | affiliation = Weatheria | occupation = Scientist | birth = October 14th One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 139, Haredas's birthday is given | jva = Rokurō Naya }} is an old man who lives in Weatheria. He was Nami's tutor in weather-manipulation during the timeskip. Appearance Haredas is an old man that has a long, white beard, and wears a blue pointed hat that matches his wizard-like robe, which stretches down to his feet. In the manga, he is fairly tall, whereas in the anime, he is rather short. Sometimes, Haredas' eyes are shown large and shining, much like Nyon's when she admires Hancock's cuteness. Personality Haredas has shown to have a rather carefree upbeat personality, smiling and seemingly enjoying himself mostly. He is also slightly absent-minded and bumbling, and tends to repeat certain many things he already said and introduced before. He has an habit to call people repeatedly "oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi" ("hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey") instead of only one time. Abilities and Powers As a scientist of Weatheria, Haredas has great knowledge about the weather-based science of the place, and uses them to great effects to control weather. This is showcased by him tutoring Nami in the inventions. In the anime, Haredas uses a technique in the form of a bubble-like barrier that allows him to be unfazed by the extreme weather while walking in Weatheria. Whether this is some new (or old) technique or possibly a type of technology native to the sky islands is unknown at this time. History Straw Hat Separation: Weatheria Haredas first appears when Nami ends up on Weatheria, due to the events of Sabaody Archipelago. He shows her around the island, and displays to her how to use the wind knot to call forth a variety of wind phenomenons ranging from a gentle breeze to a mighty squall. When Nami was locked up for stealing weather equipment, Haredas, having felt sorry for her, he let her go after hearing about her captain Monkey D. Luffy and the pain he was in after losing his brother Portgas D. Ace in the Whitebeard War. As soon as she was released, Nami kidnaps him and takes the stolen goods with her as well. Nami runs off with Haredas under her arm, telling him to help her to return to the Blue Seas. When she was crying again (this time not faking it), Haredas believed it to be once again fake, and brings it up, to which Nami snapped at him to be quiet. When Nami stops to read the article about Luffy infiltrating Marineford, Haredas reminds her that their pursuers are still chasing them. After seeing Luffy's message, Nami got the Weatheria inhabitants to give her a place to stay. Haredas agreed to teach Nami about the weather of the New World, but scolded Nami for commenting on using the Weather Ball as a weapon, which could be disastrous to the world. Two Years Later He dropped Nami off at Sabaody Archipelago. When the Straw Hats are preparing to depart for Fishman Island, he and the other residents of Weatheria create rain over an area of Sabaody that the Marines are in, ruining their gunpowder, so the Straw Hats can leave without being bothered. He was watching the events through a telescope, thinking out loud, telling Nami to do her best, saying that he and the other residents of Weatheria would be lonely without her there. He was about to say something else, but he never finished his sentence. Anime and Manga Differences * In the anime, Haredas was small in comparison with Nami, however in the manga, he is taller than her. * His name was revealed in Episode 418 credits but was never mentioned in the manga until Chapter 592. Trivia * His name is pun of AMeDAS (ame (雨) means rainy) and hare (晴れ, sunny). * He somewhat resembles popular depictions of Merlin and most notable, Nami is commonly compared to a "witch" while Haredas resembles a wizard. References it:Haredas Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies